It's Not Enough
by Mintelle
Summary: He loves her. He can't get over how much he loves her. But she's not his. Not completely, and that's something that has to change, or it will never be enough.
1. Chapter 1

**IT'S NOT ENOUGH**

* * *

A One Shot Dramione Fanfiction

**Summary:** He loves her. He can't get over how much he loves her. But she's not his. Not completely, and that's something that has to change, or it will never be enough.

**Author's Note: **This is a one-shot. I do not intend to make this a long-running series, I may make an epilogue later on down the line. But this is it for now.

**Pairings/Ships: **Draco x Hermione

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, or make a claim, to Harry Potter or any related material. This fiction is purely for entertainment purposes, I do not plan or want to profit from it.

**Warnings:** Strong sexual references and content throughout, strong language.

**.**

o.O.o

**.**

Heaven. This was heaven. There was no other way he could describe it. Waking up and feeling her warm body pressed up against his. The way her curves fitted perfectly into his, the way her presence soothed him to his very soul and made all his troubles fade away. Ever since she'd been started staying overnight, he'd been sleeping better. Suddenly waking up at six in the morning didn't seem like such a bad thing. Because he got to see a side of her that no one else had the pleasure of viewing.

The way her hair spread out over her face and the pillow, how she clung to his arm and cuddled it against her chest, hearing her mumble in her sleep about the most random nonsense. She was perfect, this was perfect, and he never wanted it to end. Propping himself up, elbow pushing down into the pillow while his cheek rested in his palm, Draco gently pulled his arm she'd been cuddling free of her hold.

For a moment, he just stared at her, taking in every inch of her beauty. What had he done to deserve her? There were not enough stars in the sky to measure how lucky he was. The way the sun rippled across her milky skin, creating shows in all the dips and curves of her body, he found himself all but drooling over her. How had she fallen for someone like him when she could do so much better? He'd never understand her choice, but he wasn't complaining. For as long as he lived, he'd be forever grateful to her. She'd made his life so much better, she'd made him a better man. He owed her everything, and then some.

Slowly, he moved his finger down her side, his touch a mere whisper along her exposed flesh, moving down her shoulder to her hip, then repeating the process over and over. A soft hum left her lips, followed by a relaxed sigh. Grinning softly to himself, his fingers continued their work, dancing along her skin. Even when she was sleeping, he could still get a reaction out of her. Even one as small, and as sweet as that.

Opening his hand, he let his palm resting against her hip, slowly moving down to cup her ass before giving the flesh a tender but firm squeeze. By Merlin, she had a beautiful rear end. If there was ever a religion founded, based solely on the worship of her ass, he'd be the first person to sign up and then refuse to let anyone else, due to his selfish desires to keep it all to himself. The way it wobbled as she walked, sweet Merlin it made him weak.

"Draco..." She mumbled sleepily, a faint hint of pleasure echoing in her voice. Grinning to himself he moved closer so his chest was flush against her back. Arching his neck, he began planting soft kisses along her shoulders, moving up slowly until he reached that tender part of her neck which he knew would gain the most beautiful of reactions. Kissing the area a few times to wet the skin, he slowly began sucking, marking her as his.

As he did, her back arched and her rear was shoved right up against his crotch, causing him to groan softly. With one hand, he grabbed her hip and pulled her closer, grinding himself up against her slowly as he continued to suck on her neck, revelling in the little mewls and gasps that were leaving her lips. His hand that he'd been using to prop himself up moved beneath her, crawling up her front to grab one of her breasts.

He could feel her nipple rub against the palm of his hand, already hard and perky. She wasn't even conscious yet and he'd managed to turn her on. This woman was too good for him, he would never earn the right to be hers. The way she reacted to his touch was a miracle, the fact she felt that way about him was mind-blowing. How could this be happening? How could she be here in his arms? Her moans were a siren call to his mind, her body his Achilles heel. If she told him to jump, he'd soar for her, pluck the stars from the sky and bring them back down to the earth so only she see their heavenly glow.

Groping and kneading her breast, he smirked against the skin of her neck as he felt her lazily, sleepily, beginning to grind herself up against him. How he loved waking her up this way. He loved seeing her come undone in his hands, waking up with shaking knees and heavy breaths. But what he loved more than anything else, was watching her come to moments before she had that release, that sweet climax. Watching her eyes open and instantly be filled with pleasure, him being the only thing she could see, it was euphoric.

"No more...I'm too sore after last night." She groaned softly. Chuckling softly he let go and resumed hugging her. She wasn't used to men like him, men who could go again and again without a break in between. Not that he was complaining, it meant everything was new for her in that respect, that he was claiming many firsts with her. That's how he intended to keep things as well. With her being overwhelmed with pleasure every time he did something she'd never experienced before. To be her one and only, in every single way.

"Tell that to your gyrating hips, Princess." He smirked, earning a lazy and weak slap on the shoulder. She'd probably been intending to hit him on the face, but amidst her sleep-addled brain, her coordination was way off. Gently pulling on her hip, he rolled her over so she was facing him, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. Her sleep riddled grin was enough to make his heart flutter.

"That's your fault, not mine, I have no control over what my body does when I'm asleep." She protested, her eyes slowly opening to look up at him. At that moment, his heart skipped a beat. No matter how many times he saw it happen, he'd never get over the sight of watching her open her eyes for the first time in the morning.

Those eyes had a way of seeing straight into his soul, comforting him more than words ever could. Leaning down, he placed a soft and gentle kiss on her lips, sighing in pure content as she returned the gesture with equal measure. He couldn't get enough of her, her scent, her taste, the feeling of her skin on his. She was his everything, his reason for being alive. At first, he'd fought these feelings, but now, he couldn't imagine feeling any other way. Without her smile, her laughter, her touch, he'd never be happy again.

His brows raised in pleasant surprise as she crawled on top of him, peppering his chest and neck with her kisses. As if they had a mind of their own, his hands moved down her sides before resting on her hips, gripping them softly to keep her in place as his hips began to grind against hers. She was like a drug to him, he couldn't ever get enough. Every taste of her left him begging for more.

"I thought you were too sore from last night?" He purred.

"Well, you've got me all worked up now. You can make it up to be my spending the whole day pampering me." She grinned, lips colliding with his own, taking them prisoner in a passionate kiss. Not having to be told twice, he scooped her up in his arms and flipped her over, pinning her down onto the bed, his soul alive as her musical giggles filled the air.

Moving between her legs, he groaned as he felt the heat radiating from her. She was ready for him, like every time before that. Their bodies just had a natural chemistry, they responded to one another in a way he'd never known before. With one arm wrapped around her waist, he pulled her down the bed slightly, biting her lip between kisses.

Angling his hips just right, he entered her, slowly, in a drawn-out motion that could almost be considered torture. His breath hitched in his throat and his eyes squeezed shut. She was warm, she was soft, she was home. Her arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him down so there was no space between them made his whole being light up like fireworks.

Their hips moved in unison, their lips never left each other, and their moans tangled in the air. With each thrust, he could feel her body tightening around him, the shivers in her skin. How could one woman have such an effect on him? How could she make him this crazy about her? How could someone look so beautiful every second of the day? Feeling her nails rake down his back snapped him out of his thoughts and made him jolt, a ragged breath leaving his lips as he looked down at her playful grinning face.

"Minx." He growled, voice low and husky. He knew this game all too well. Grabbing one of her thighs, he wrapped it around his back and took her lips in a fevered kiss, increasing the motions of his hips to be much faster and much harder. This seemed to be the reaction she wanted, as he could feel her smirking against his lips, laboured moans leaving them every few seconds. It was only a matter of minutes before she was mewling, clawing at him, moaning his name to the high heavens, coming undone in his arms. As her release took her, he could feel her body tremble and her heart beating frantically in her chest.

His own orgasm took him moments later, sending him over the edge and back again. Carefully lowering himself down, he tucked his head in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent as their pounding hearts touched through their ribcages. Feeling her kiss his cheek and as she stroked his back softly, it gave him that final push he needed to take the leap.

"Look, we need to talk. There's something I need you to change for me, because if you don't, then this won't be enough. I'll never be content knowing I could have more." He muttered softly, gaze on her while his hand slowly reached over to the bedside cabinet.

"W-What? What do you mean? H-Have I done something wrong?" There was panic in her eyes. Shit, maybe that wasn't a good way to word this. Oh well, it was done now. He could still bring it back. Sitting up, he brought her with him and placed a small box in her hands.

"It's your name. You need to change it. I was hoping to Malfoy?" He asked with a sheepish grin. There was a moment of pause, confusion filling her eyes as she looked at the box.

"W-wait, w-what?" She stuttered, tears starting to form in her eyes. Holding the lid of the box between his fingers, he slowly pried open the lid to reveal a diamond ring inside.

"Hermione Jean Granger, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" His heart was beating a million miles per hour in his chest, his hands were shaking. What if she said no? He was pretty certain he would never be able to get over her if she did.

Tears began to cascade down her cheeks as she nodded furiously, seemingly unable to form words. Relief flooded his system as he took the ring out of the box and slid it over her finger, his heart swollen with love as he stared at it. She was his. Fully and completely.

"You stupid little ferret..! Yes! Why would you word it like that?! Of course, I will! But what were you thinking?!" Whacking him on the face with a pillow one minute, then kissing him and hugging him the next, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm getting a lot of mixed messages here…"

"Shut up and kiss me." And so he did, many times over, pulling her into his arms. He was the happiest man alive, Hermione Granger would soon be his wife: Hermione Malfoy.

"Does this mean I get celebratory sex?" He asked, that trademark cocky smirk forming.

"Draco, I can't go for round seven."


	2. Chapter 2: Epilogue

**IT'S NOT ENOUGH**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Summary: **He loves her. He can't get over how much he loves her. But she's not his. Not completely, and that's something that has to change, or it will never be enough.

**Author's Note:** After a lot of debating, I decided I was going to upload the epilogue to this story that's been sitting in my folder for about a month now. I hope you like it.

.

o.O.o

.

"Would you stop panicking?! Everything's going to be fine!" Blaise Zabini sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

He'd seen many things in his life that had amazed him, he'd witnessed many moments in his life where he'd been lost for words and this was definitely one of them. Throughout their entire friendship, Blaise had seen Draco Malfoy do many things that were...questionable. But this was a new level of pathetic.

Currently, his best friend was huddled into the corner of the room, hugging his knees to his chest and hyperventilating. The brown paper bag that Potter had retrieved for him, - it was a muggle custom that Blaise didn't understand -, didn't seem to be having any effect.

"Malfoy, you have to breathe into the bag, you don't just hold it in your hand." Potter groaned, grabbing Draco's wrist to bring the brown bag up to Draco's lips. After a confused and concerned raise of his brows, Draco reluctantly started breathing into the bag. To Blaise's surprise, he started calming down within a matter of seconds, his hyperventilation dialling down to short, sharp gasps before returning to his natural pace of breathing.

Three years ago, if you'd have told Blaise that he and the Chosen One, Harry fucking Potter, would be joining forces to calm down a panicking Draco Malfoy on his wedding day, Blaise would have laughed and called you crazy. But here he was, watching as Potter guided Draco through a breathing exercise, telling him to breathe in slowly through his nose and let out a long breath through his mouth.

What was even funnier to Blaise was that Ron Weasley, the annoying red-head he'd spent so many years loathing throughout their school years was there with them, a lot more casual about the situation than everyone else, as was Theodore Nott, who was sat opposite Ron talking fondly about the Quidditch Match they'd gone to watch together last week.

Things had certainly changed in the past few years, and it was all thanks to Hermione Granger. If she hadn't split her coffee over Draco three years ago in Diagon Alley after bumping into him, then none of them would have been where they were today. The unlikely relationship the pair formed brought their friends together, and created bonds that would never be severed. As much as Blaise hated to admit it, he'd grown rather fond of Potter and Weasley, he actually enjoyed spending time with them, talking to them.

Hell, last week he'd looked after Potter's two children so he and Ginny could go out on a date and enjoy a night alone together before their third child was born. James Sirius Potter was a little tyke, and Blaise rather enjoyed that. He taught the child numerous pranks to play on his father, the results of which would often end up in Blaise receiving an angry howler from Harry a few days later. Albus Severus Potter was a lot more reserved, but Blaise had slowly earned his trust and now Albus would ask him to tell them stories, more importantly, embarrassing stories, about their Father when he was at Hogwarts.

"What is the point of me having this stupid device if she never answers when I call?!" Draco demanded, waving his Muggle mobile phone around before tossing it to the side.

"Reception can be a bit spotty in this area, your call might not be getting through. I'm sure they just ran into a bit of traffic. She's not going to ditch you at the alter Malfoy, she loves you too much for that. Can't understand why." Ron shrugged, mouth full of chocolates. Where had he gotten those from? Had the greedy bastard raided the buffet already?!

"Your dick didn't cut it. Too small." Draco muttered under his breath, earning a scowl from Ron. There had been a lot of tension between them when Draco and Hermione had first started dating three years ago. With Ron being Hermione's ex, there was obviously some hostile feelings between the two men. Even though both Hermione and Ron admitted their relationship had not been one built of romance, but more so of a forced expectation for them to get together, Draco was still a bit jealous of the intimacy they had shared.

But as time passed, that jealousy faded and both men were able to mend the bridges between them. Granted, there was still a lot of name-callings, but it was definitely on a more friendly basis now than it had been during their school years. There was the odd spat here or there, but they always made up, especially if Hermione got involved and forced them to, dragging them by their ears kicking and screaming until they said sorry.

At that moment, Draco's mobile started ringing. For whatever reason, one that Blaise would never understand, Draco had opted for Hermione's ringtone to be a cat meowing over and over again, but it sounded like it was saying 'no' repeatedly. A glance was exchanged between Draco and Weasley before both leapt up from their seated positions, lunging for the phone. Ron managed to grab it first and held it high up in the air, smirking as Draco tried to grab his wrist and wrestle the device off him, but to no avail.

"Who has the biggest dick in the room?" Ron asked expectantly.

"Seriously Ron, it's his wedding day, cut him some slack." Harry sighed, feeling like he was watching two children fight over a teddy bear. Ron refused to concede and kept the mobile out of Draco's reach. After ten seconds of more meowing, Draco groaned.

"You do Weasley." He muttered, arms crossing over his chest in an irritated defeat.

"And who has the smallest dick in the room?" Ron added, his grin growing wider by the second. Blaise was sure he could hear steam coming out of Draco's ears.

"I do. Now give me the fucking phone before I rip yours off and beat you to death with it!" Draco snapped, snatching his phone away when a hysterical Ron Weasley handed it back to him, clutching his sides as he doubled over from laughter.

Answering the phone, and putting the infernal meowing to a stop, Draco was instantly silenced as Granger's voice rambled on from within the small device. Blaise couldn't tell what she was saying, but from Draco's calm expression he figured it was her apologising for being late and giving him the reason why.

A minute or so passed before Draco nodded, even though Hermione wouldn't know he was doing it and said goodbye before hanging up. He turned to greet the four expectant faces watching him with a smile, walking over to Harry and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Ginny's water just broke, Hermione told the limo driver to turn around and take them straight to the hospital. She's called us a taxi so we can meet them there. We both agreed that the wedding can wait for another week." He stated softly.

"The baby's coming?" Harry gasped, his face paling but a smile spreading across his face.

"Papa Potter's at it again! I'll explain what's going on and deal with crowd control. Ron, grab some of those chocolate truffle things that Ginny likes in case she asks for some! Blaise, care to negotiate the change of date with the vicar?" Theo instructed, giving everyone a job to do while Draco guided Harry out of the room and towards the entrance of the church, arm wrapped around his shoulders.

Five minutes later, the taxi arrived and they were on their way to the hospital. Why not apparate there? Well, from what Hermione had told Draco it was a Muggle hospital, so they didn't want to risk any exposure. The whole journey, Harry was tapping his foot nervously while Draco was doing his best to try and keep the raven-haired man calm. How the tables had turned. In just a few short minutes, he'd gone from the comfortee to the comforter.

The second they arrived, Potter bolted out of the taxi, leaving Draco to figure out which one of his Muggle notes to give the taxi driver. Ending up giving the man a fifty, he rushed after Potter and yelled for the man to keep the change. A quick chat with the receptionist enabled them to learn where Ginny had been taken, and in less than two minutes the pair were rushing over to Hermione, who was sitting outside of one of the delivery rooms.

Draco's heart slammed to a stop against his ribs, his breath was sucked out of his lungs. She looked beautiful, absolutely perfect. Her hair was left to hang down, cascading over one of her shoulders in soft waves, light make-up decorating her features and highlighting them. The dress was stunning, a pure white, strapless a-line dress which reached the ground. The torso was decorated with diamond-like gems, while the skirt fanned out towards the back giving her a small train.

When she saw him, she stood up, a flush of pink spreading across her cheeks. Without wasting a second, he rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in for a passionate kiss which she eagerly returned.

"You look like an angel." He whispered against her lips.

"You don't look so bad yourself, ferret." She smiled, stroking his cheek before gently pulling away from him and walking over to Harry, embracing him softly.

"You look beautiful, 'Mione." Harry smiled, returning the embrace. After Hermione filled him in on what had happened, Harry entered the delivery room to be with his wife, leaving Draco and Hermione alone in the corridor. A short silence passed between them before they both started laughing and hugged one another.

"We can't have one normal day, can we?" Hermione scoffed with a giggle, head wresting on Draco's shoulder. He shook his head in amusement, kissing her cheek softly.

"This is Potter's child we're talking about, you know full well the entrance was going to be a dramatic one." Draco sighed, a smile tugging at his lips as he kissed Hermione's forehead. He was about to suggest they sat down and waited until he heard a song playing above them through the speakers that lined the corridors.

Three years ago, Hermione had run into him in Diagon alley and split her coffee down his shirt. Instead of getting angry, he'd simply cast a quick cleaning charm and offered to take her to a nearby cafe to replace her drink, claiming it had been his fault the whole thing happened as he hadn't been looking where he was going. That had been a big fat lie, he'd watched her come speeding towards him, but hadn't moved to avoid the collision. He'd been looking for an excuse to ask her out, and fate presented him with one, even if it did mean his chest would get scolded in the process.

They'd sat down together at the cafe, enjoying a pleasant conversation which led to them arranging to meet again a week or so later, which then lead to dates, which led to him proposing. The song playing at the cafe had been a Muggle one called: Can't Help Falling in Love, by a man called Elvis Presley. It was the same song that was playing now. Placing one hand on Hermione's back, whilst his other hand took hers in his, Draco smiled as he saw tears brimming in her eyes and leaned down to kiss her softly.

"While we may not be getting married today, I think I owe you a dance after you took all the trouble to look so beautiful for me." He shrugged with a grin. The musical laugh that left her mouth made his soul warm, sending a fire throughout his entire body. She was everything to him, and she was all he would ever need, in this life and the next.

.

A dance and an hour passed before the pair heard anything. But when a shrill cry echoed in their ears, they couldn't help but grin and hug one another. Ten minutes later, Harry stepped out of the room and invited them inside to meet his Daughter: Lily.

Walking inside, Hermione and Draco greeted Ginny with quiet and gentle hugs, being mindful of the delicate new life she held in her arms. Lily Luna Potter was beautiful, and sound asleep in her Mother's arms.

"We were going to ask you after the wedding, but this one obviously had different plans. But our wedding gift to you, if you're happy to accept it, is being Lily's Godparents." Harry whispered, his eyes slightly red from having cried a little while beforehand no doubt.

"Harry! We'd be honoured!" Hermione gasped, hugging her best friend tightly. Letting him go, she went to Ginny to give her a hug, while Harry and Draco shared a 'manly' embrace.

"You sure you want me being her Godfather, Potter? You know I'm going to teach her all the right buttons to push in order to annoy you to the point of insanity." Draco smirked.

"You've loved and protected the woman who's like a sister to me for the past three years, just as you promised you would. I think that makes you worthy to protect my daughter too." Harry shrugged with a smile, patting Draco's shoulder softly.

.

A week passed, and soon Draco found himself standing at the alter. Behind him, Blaise, Harry, Ron and Theo stood as his best men, giving him supportive smiles and thumbs up to try and keep him calm, not wanting a repeat of what happened last time.

Ginny had just walked up the aisle, carrying her baby daughter in her arms, who had the rings clutched in her tiny hands. Smiling softly, Draco took the smaller of the two rings from Lily and looked at the stunning woman standing opposite him, the woman who was about to become his wife in mere minutes. Slowly, he slid the ring onto her finger.

"Hermione, I've loved you for a long time, longer than you could even imagine. I've admired you since our first year at Hogwarts and I've idolised you since you stood up to Umbridge. You've been the air I breathe ever since you spilled your coffee on me that day in Diagon Alley three years ago, and I can't imagine my life without you. I promise I will be everything you need me to be, and more." Draco vowed, looking straight into her eyes.

There were tears in her eyes, as well as a fond smile on her lips as she took the large ring from Lily's hand and slid it over his finger, clutching both his hands in hers as she spoke.

"Draco, we both have our scars, we've both been marked by evil and tortured by our pasts. People used to tread lightly around me when they saw the word 'Mudblood' cut into my arm, but the first time I showed it to you, the first time you saw it properly since that night in the Manor, you didn't look away or apologise, you kissed it. You told me our scars make us stronger, that we need them to become the people we need to be, and that you would never look at me like I was someone to be pitied. Ever since that moment, I haven't carried myself like a victim, I've carried myself like the survivor I am, and with you at my side I know I can overcome anything. I promise, no matter what we face, I will always be by your side when we do, and to love you with everything I have through it all." Hermione smiled.

"It gives me great pleasure to announce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The vicar announced. Draco didn't need to be told twice. Pulling Hermione close, he pulled her lips against his, kissing her with his whole being and with every ounce of love he could bring to the surface. Cheers surrounded the church, bellowing in their ears and an almost unbearable volume. She was finally his, completely his, forever. This was more than he deserved, she was more than he deserved. But he was finally, truly happy.

This, she, was all he would ever need. This was enough.


End file.
